Perfect
by StemiChannyFan
Summary: Because in Chad's eyes, she was perfect.


**Perfect-Cody Simpson**. **It's what sorta inspired this one-shot, SORTA:)**

* * *

><p><span>Perfect<span>

CPOV

I was having lunch with my cast at the cafeteria when _she _walked in. Sonny Munroe from So Random, greeting everyone with her big brown eyes, pretty hair and dazzling smile.

She was too cute for her own good.

Stupid cute.

"Dude?" Skylar said while waving a hand in front of my face. "Did you even hear a word I said?"

"Uhhhm yeah, you said something 'bout Mack and Chloe right?"

"What?" He rolled his eyes. "Never mind, I guess you're too busy staring at that random." He smirked.

"I-I wasn't staring! I just happened to be looking at her for a few seconds."

"A few seconds? Try 3 whole minutes!"

"Oh c'mon, I wasn't staring that long!" At that moment Skylar burst into laughing and I glared at him.

"What now?" I asked sounding pretty annoyed.

"First of all you just admitted that you were staring. Second, yes it has been 3 minutes. I guess time flies when you're enjoying the view." He started laughing again.

"Stop that." I punched him in the arm.

"Sorry man, it's just weird to see you like this. I never knew this day would come, Chad Dylan Cooper falling in love. I always thought it was the other way around."

"I thought so too, it's just that there's something about Sonny that makes her different from all the other girls." I turned around to look at Sonny and the other Randoms laughing.

"Why don't you ask her out then?" I didn't answer. I just stood up and walked straight to their table.

"Hey Sonny! Randoms."

"They have names Chad."

"I know."

"Okay..."

"So Sonny, I was wondering if you'd-"

_MOO_

I was cut off by Sonny's ringtone.

"Oh sorry, could you hold that thought for just a sec?"

"Uhhm, yeah sure."

She took her phone from her pocket and read the message. I don't know why but the moment she read that message her happy expression turned into a sad one.

"I have to go." Her voice was so low; it was almost like a whisper. "Tawni please tell Marshall I had to go home early." She was on the verge of crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked hoping I'd get an answer but instead she just shook her head and said 'please don't follow me' as she ran out the cafeteria crying.

* * *

><p>I've been trying to call Sonny all night. I've left her 23 messages. I knew something was wrong, but she wouldn't tell me.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

I went to the studios early coz I knew that the randoms always come in early during Fridays. I was walking towards Sonny and Tawni's dressing room when I saw the door was open. I peeked inside and looked for Sonny but all I found was Tawni.

"Hey have you seen Sonny?"

"She's at home. She's not going to work today and I think I know why." She was holding a phone that looked like Sonny's.

"She left her phone here yesterday." She said as she showed me the phone.

"Oh so that's why she hasn't answered any of my calls. I've been trying to reach her all night."

"You left her 20 messages?"

"23 to be exact."

"Right. So I looked at her messages and I came across the one she received yesterday." She handed me the phone. The message was from her best friend Lucy.

"_I'm sorry Sonny. You deserve better."_

It also had a picture of some black haired dude in tacky glasses kissing a blonde girl.

"Sonny had a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, and by the looks of that picture he cheated on her."

So that's why she ran off yesterday. Wow...

"Hey Blondie, I'm going to Sonny's place to give her phone back." I said as I walked out the door.

"It's Tawni!" She yelled. "And Chad, please don't break her heart."

I froze.

"What?" I asked as if I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Skylar told me."

"Oh, don't worry Tawni I will never do anything to hurt her. It hurts me even more when I see her in pain."

"You know my name?" She asked really surprised.

"Yeah I do, and now I have to go see Sonny."

"Good luck!" I heard Tawni say as I walked towards my car.

When I got in my car it started raining. "Great! This is just what I need." Note my sarcasm.

I drove to Sonny's house as fast as I could **(A/N: Sonny and her mom live in a house not an apartment.)**

The rain was probably twice as strong but I didn't care. As long as I got to see Sonny everything was okay. I ran to the front door trying to stay as dry as possible. I rang the doorbell and Sonny's mom opened it.

"Hi Mrs. Munroe, is Sonny home?"

"Yes, but I don't think she'd want to see anyone right now. She's going through a tough time."

"I know."

"I'm sorry Chad."

"It's okay. Thank you."

This sucks. I was pissed. I was kicking the puddles that formed on the ground when I saw a gate to their backyard. I went to their backyard and saw a window to what I was hoping was Sonny's room. I took my chance and threw a pebble at the window. And to my luck Sonny was the one who opened it.

"Chad? What are you doing here? In the rain?"

"I just wanted to ask you something."

"In the rain?" She repeated. "Couldn't it have waited till Monday?"

"The pain is worth it."I saw her smile and blush. "Oh and it could have, but I couldn't."

"Wait. I'm going down." She closed her window and went out to the backyard.

"Hey!" She greeted.

"You know you didn't have to go out and get wet."

"It's worth it." She smiled. "So what is it you were gonna ask?"

"Sonny," I took her hand. "I've wanted to ask you this since forever; I just didn't have the guts to. Okay here goes, Sonny will you go out with me?"

It's been 10 seconds and she still hasn't said anything. I figured it had something to do with her previous relationship.

"Look Sonny if this is about that bastard ex-boyfriend of yours, I promise I would never do the crap he did to you. I will never do anything to hurt you. I die inside whenever I see you hurt and-"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes!" She had that big smile on her face again. "Yes, I'd go out with you."

"Wow, so we're doing this then?"

"I guess we are."

"We're still in the rain."

"I kinda like staying here."

"Yeah." I said and smiled at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Is there something wrong with my face?" She started checking to see if there was something on her face.

I took her hands again and she looked at me. "No, nothing's wrong. Your face is perfect..."

"... you're perfect."

I leaned in and she connected our lips to a kiss that set fireworks in the rain.

_You're perfect__  
><em>_I know it__  
><em>_You're perfect girl_

_I will do anything to be with you__  
><em>_There's nothing, in the world__  
><em>_To make me, give up girl__  
><em>_I will do anything to be with you__  
><em>_If that's what it takes, whatever it takes__  
><em>_I've got what it takes_

* * *

><p><em>REVIEW!<em>


End file.
